Troy Boltons Life
by xXSkittlezEllieSkittlezXx
Summary: Troy Boltons life is crashing down, can his friends help him pull through or will he pull a plug on everything and let his past haunt him?
1. chapter 1

Three years. Three years ago exactly today was pronounced the death of my girlfriend Hannah. Although it has been years since the 'incident' it felt like the event only happened yesterday. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling as I re-lived the events that made my world stop.

FlashBack:

I was walking down the street with my girlfriend Hannah's arm linked through mine. We were only in seventh grade, and so it was more like 'hanging out' than it was really dating. I was walking her back home after a walk in the park. When we arrived at her house, I saw a distant figure at the end of the street, a familiar figure. I turned to Hannah.

"Hannah, go into your house, now. And lock the doors."

"Why?" She asked me.

"Daniel" was all I could say. Her face turned pale. Everyone knew the story of Daniel Anderson. How we used to be best friends, since we were little. Him, Chad and me were inseparable. One day, Hannah and I began dating. Later I found out that he had liked Hannah, and was mad at me for asking her out. He attempted suicide, and was taken off to a mental institution. I though I would never see his face again.

"Hannah. GO!" I told her. She kissed me on the cheek, and ran into her house. I could hear the lock 'click' as the figure approached me.

"Bolton, we meet again." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Daniel?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Payback. You ruined my life, I want to ruin yours."

"What do you mean?"

"You took away Hannah. Took her away from me." He looked furious.

"I didn't know you liked her man. I would have not asked her out if I knew." I defended myself, even though I knew it wouldn't help.

"You don't care! You just want to do everything for yourself. I hate you, and I will never forgive you for what you did to me?" He pulled something out from underneath his blue jacket. I recognised the silver metal. It was a gun. I was afraid now, knowing what Daniel could do to me.

"Daniel, just put the gun down. You don't need to do that."

"Yes I do. It's time your life was taken away from you, like you took mine from me" With those final words, he pulled the trigger. I fell to the ground as I was consumed by darkness.

A week later I woke up in the hospital. I had a severe gunshot wound beneath my heart. He had just narrowly missed. But it was the other news that was worse. Hannah's body had been found in her room. She has been shot as well. The police caught Daniel, and sent him to the place for Juvenile Delinquents, because he was too young to go to prison. Nobody thought that a boy in seventh grade had the guts to shoot someone.


	2. Chapter 2

End of flashback,

I was brought out of my daze by the soft, gentle voice of my mum. The expression on her face was clearly upset and worried, when them two combine it is already catastrophic but when the expressions and my mum's face add together it is even worse then before. "Troy…" she said again, that's when I realised what had stained my already pale face. The wall I had built to shield my emotions from the outside world had been destroyed and left me feeling weaker then ever.

"Honey, you need to come downstairs and get some food." She pleaded, I just shrugged her off. Although I have a new girlfriend who should control my every thought I can't help but forget about her for this occasion, sometimes I even write Hannah's name on my hand without realising that I have to go to school and if people saw this then I would be classed as a cheater. You maybe wondering Gabi won't seeing as she knows well that's where you are wrong, she has no idea what happened. And considering that she hates seeing me distraught or just depressed then I think I should just leave it like this.

I tried thinking of something else to escape the scary thing called reality but then my dad came in, clearly concerned and terrified that he had actually seen tears stain his son's face for the first time since the 'incident'. "Troy, Chad and his parents are downstairs. C'mon go see them." Jack Bolton always knew how to get his son away from the reality of this day by always inviting his best friend/brother over- Chad Danforth.

Jack's PoV:

I sat in the living room of my grand house, usually it had a nice vibe commenced in it but that had been demolished by the feeling of pure grief and sadness. I glanced over at all the apologetic families, they all had tears either making their eyes glassy or streaming down their faces making them stained. My wife was sitting opposite the room and facing towards me but her eyes were too busy trying to console the poor body next to her. I was going to go over there and help calm her down when a knock on the door silenced the room quicker than the speed of light!

Luckily Mrs Baylor answered the door and gave access to the awaiting people. Chad Danforth was Troy's best friend and he would always know something before anyone else. As cocky and egotistical he was, I could tell instantly that they would be brothers- instead of love at first sight it was brothers at first sight. Once I spotted Chad among the group gathering the poor couple, I asked him if he could help Troy for today and at school tomorrow cause they all knew that this would lead to questions at school saying if he was okay seeing as he wasn't at school today.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy's PoV:

I returned to the familiar tarmac of the place that was my other home, East High. The one place that I could escape reality and turn into someone else, the basketball boy and star of the past musicals. I stumbled towards my locker to find a beautiful brunette standing there acting as if she was nervous. It was a normal thing but I'm guessing that she was just anxious seeing if I was at school today.

My face was still a tiny bit pale so I could get pass with saying I wasn't feeling well and still not 100%. She eventually noticed me, thanks to Chad, and came sprinting over and just hugged me. Then the Afro came, ughhhhhhh sometimes I think his Afro is smarter then himself! "Hey, are you okay seeing as you weren't at school yesterday and also no one would let me know if you were okay!?" It would break my heart if she found out about 'you know what'. I nodded and after a couple seconds of just silence, stares and just hugging we ended the hug and I motioned Chad to start walking towards homeroom.

Thankfully Chad picked up on what I meant and we causally walked to homeroom, leaving our girlfriends concerned and confused at what had just happened. The bell rang so they hurried to their homeroom and didn't act upon it.

Homeroom ended 10 minutes later and all the students pield out. Troy and Chad left last because Ms Darbus had to speak with both of them, they were probably being questioned if he was okay. All the teachers knew about this dark secret that only some people knew about.

Gabriella was with Taylor at their lockers getting ready for their upcoming lessons. "Gabi, Troy was acting really weird earlier right?" Taylor asked, concern filled her face. Gabi nodded in agreement and guess who walks by? Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth themselves!

"Hey Chad!" Taylor said whilst giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, are you okay Troy?" Gabi asked, clearly concerned. Instead of answering Gabi's question he kept his gaze at his shoes. He heard her sigh sadly and say goodbye to Chad and Taylor.

"Troy you know you have to tell her someday. And Tay I know you want to find out too but I can't say anything unless Troy wants me too. Sorry" Chad explained, luckily she understood.

"Just remember Troy, we're all here for you. Nothing is going to change that, now if you don't mind me I've got to go find your upset girlfriend. See ya!" Taylor encouragingly said. Soon the Scholatsic Decathlon captain was lost to the vast crowds of East High.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly, and decently well only if you add getting ignored by your girlfriend having a decent day then yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Troy's Pov:**

I returned home later that day with Chad, man he has been the best brother in the world! And we're not even related, **WHAT!!!**

This whole day had been an eventful one, the basketball team all asked what happened and if I was okay. Only because I was _'ill'_ and they didn't know what happened all those years ago.

Me and Chad were upstairs playing NBA on the Xbox, It was U of A RedHawks vs La Lakers. It was a close game although I won by 13 points! This was the latest I've ever been happy before, usually I would be happy playing actual basketball instead of the game but each time I step outside I see something that I really want to forget. Do you remember what happened to Hannah?well her house is right behind mine (backyards facing each other) and I remember that fateful day as if it was yesterday (which technically it was) if we want to be hypothetical then I wouldn't have known until a week later due to my gun shot barely missing my heart.

Daniel Anderson had been in constant watch for 3 years but I still can't help but get anxiety from the house. I never thought I would be the same again, I'm still not the same but I'm close to being the same Troy Bolton. You see before Gabriella came I was barely at school, let alone barely leaving the house so you can imagine how bad that was. I missed 3 **whole** seasons of basketball but my homies (Chad, Jason, Zeke, Cam and the others) made sure that we won! They still have no idea why I wasn't the same for awhile but how can you tell the people around you when you're feeling extremely insecure?

Trying to tell Chad was hard enough let alone telling Gabi! I can't put her in danger like that, if she ended up like Hannah then I would actually kill myself because what else would I have to live for? School? Yeah Right!

I've been crying myself to sleep too many times that sometimes my eyes go completely empty and they look lifeless. You all are probably thinking, at least you haven't started hurting yourself well newsflash as soon as I was discharged from the hospital I started being more distant and that's when I decided to cut myself for the first time. It was such a bad decision but how could I live when my girlfriend just got murdered by my ' _Bestfriend'_ how can you live with that guilt. My adrenaline was pumping, my heart was beating out of my chest I still couldn't believe that I had actually hurt myself! No one except Chad knew that I had turned to cutting, I had only cut twice in my entire life- Hannah's death and when I had returned to school for good.

 _FlashBack:_

 _I was laying on my bed holding something that could relieve me from all this stress and pressure, a razor blade. The object danced in my hands until I decided to do it. I brought it up to my left underarm and sighed breifly reminding myself that I had caused all this hurt and pain to others so it's only fair that I get hurt and pain as well. My courage had been overflowing because as soon as I felt the layers of my skin break there was no going back. I made 5 cuts that night, all of them bled and gave me somehow some satisfaction o as if I had done something right in my life for once._

 _End of FlashBack_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chad's Pov**

I can't believe why this had happened to Troy? ( **A/N:** You all are probably thinking this makes no sense compared to the other Chapters but I'm writing it as like a diary entry but minus the actual diary). All Troy did was ask a girl out and then him and Hannah both get punished, I hate seeing my 'brother' like this. This probably sounds really gay but this breaks my heart seeing him so empty and so distant. Two lives destroyed for the price of one. It's such a surprising thought that one day your best friend could take a life in a heart beat! It's bad enough that Troy hasn't told the others yet let alone his own girlfriend! It had been hours since I returned home from his and quite frankly it actually gave him some separation anxiety, I already knew he had general anxiety but now he hates being separated?! I hate this, I hate that Troy isn't the same Troy he used to be! I hate that the fucking monster is still around!!!! Ughhh if I could take all this pain away from him then of course I would.

 **Gabriella's Pov:**

In all of my time at East High I never thought that their sacred king would crumble at the slightest of things. Troy used to be so calm, relaxed and especially social but now he's just turned scared, tense and really shy. The only person who knows what he's hiding is Chad and that he can only tell people if he gets permission off of Troy! I know it isn't in his place to tell Troy's darkest secret but doesn't he know that one day telling people this secret can save his best friends life! I just hope and pray to god that Troy won't bottle up his emotions and feelings completely and let them eat at him! Oh how much I just want to comfort him and make him happy again, I hate seeing his empty gaze and just altogether sad body!

 **Troy's Pov**

I sat in my bedroom thinking of just everything and how it all went wrong. My radio was switched on and suddenly the song that explained how I currently felt came on. So I decided to sing along.

 _'I remember years ago'_

 _'Someone told me I should take'_

 _'Caution when it comes'_

 _'To love'_

 _'I did'_

 _'And you were strong and I'_

 _'Was not My Illusion, my mistake'_

 _'I was careless I forgot'_

 _'I did'_

 _'And now when all is done'_

 _'There is nothing to say you'_

 _'You have gone and so effortlessly'_

 _'You have won'_

 _'You can go'_

 _'Ahead tell them'_

 _'Tell then all I know now'_

 _'Shout it from the roof tops'_

 _'Write it on the skyline'_

 _'All we had is gone now'_

 _'Tell then I was happy'_

 _'And my heart is broken'_

 _'All my scars are open'_

 _'Tell then what I hoped would be'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Falling out of love is hard'_

 _'Falling for the betrayal is worse'_

 _'Broken trust and broken hearts'_

 _'I know, I know'_

 _'Thinking all you need is there'_

 _'Building faith on love and words'_

 _'Empty promises will wear'_

 _'I know, I know'_

 _'And now when all is gone'_

 _'There is nothing to say'_

 _'And if you're done with embarrassing me'_

 _'On your own you can go ahead and tell them'_

 _'Tell them all I know now'_

 _'Shout I from the roof tops'_

 _'Write it on the sky line'_

 _'All we had is gone now'_

 _'Tell them I was happy'_

 _'And my heart is broken'_

 _'All my scars are open'_

 _'Tell them what I hoped would be'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'I remember years ago'_

 _'Someone told me I should take'_

 _'Caution when it comes to love'_

 _'I did'_

 _'Tell them all I know now'_

 _'Shout it from the roof tops'_

 _'Write it on the skyline'_

 _'All we had is gone now'_

 _'Tell them I was happy'_

 _'And my heart is broken...'_

 _'Hoped would be'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_

 _'Impossible'_


	6. Chapter 6- Remembering People-

**Gabriella's Pov**

 _2:00am,_

I was wide awake, after Troy had been really awkward at school I couldn't sleep. Troy, Troy Bolton was acting so different. I know he's hiding a secret so I won't pressure him but I'm still going to find out. ( **A/N: Gabriella is going to write in a diary, wanted to clarify that.** )

I had been keeping a diary and I decided to make an entry before going to sleep.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It is Gabriella Montez making another entry. You maybe wondering oh what is she writing about now but trust me this one is actually worth reading, and yes I know people read this but I have nothing to hide so why not?_

 _It all started at school, yesterday my boyfriend Troy (East Highs Golden Boy) wasn't at school and this probably sounds like I'm super clingy but I missed him sooo much!! This also probably sounds like I'm a paranoid girlfriend but for the whole day I had been trying to get in contact with him and I never got a response!!! Wow I guess I am paranoid and clingy._

 _When Troy arrived back at school today he acted as if I never existed and when we were either holding hands or hugging he looked really distant, I tried talking to him about it but when he didn't reply I figured he needed space so I gave him space. I do know that something is wrong courtesy of Chad and Taylor. Chad spoke to Troy and said 'you're going to have to tell her someday' so Chad knows but Cha can't tell anyone without Troy's permission!!!!!!! For all we know this information could save his life then again it could destroy our relationship!! I have to go now!_

 _— Gabriella Montez_

 **Troy's Pov:**

It was another night like last nights, me crying myself to sleep because of my dead girlfriend. At school I had been getting all these sympathetic glares, the school had no idea but I think it's because they knew I was ' _sick_ ' and wanted to make sure I was fine without talking to me. I still had to go basketball practise which sucked but at least I'm helping the school!

Lately, I haven't been myself at all. Well I haven't for 3 years but this time it's different. It's like I'm Spider-Man and can sense when something is wrong, because when I was getting something really small to eat i felt like I was being watched and then when me and Chad went outside I swear we heard the gate close and footsteps getting quieter in the distance. But seeing as it is me we all know that I might be loosing the plot majorly.

 **Chad's Pov:**

School today was atrocious, Troy got questioned a million times if he was okay and if you knew his secret then you wouldn't even need to ask that question because you knew the answer. Me being his bestfriend I acted like his bodyguard because if he got bombarded by too many people then we would both just walk away with me keeping an eye on the crowd.

Coach gave me and Troy slack due to the _occasion_ and we got to leave class early. If Troy walked around the school alone at this time he would breakdown and anyway we both need to see Coach Bolton before each class so free pass incase we are late to our next lesson.

The first official day that Troy had returned to school properly was in a way making me nervous because I hoped that we would get the old Troy Bolton but that wasn't the case at all. This is even worse then the time his sister died from anorexia ( **A/N: I just decided to add that to make it seem like he had lost some really special people and yeah** )

After he lost his sister he actually thought about **Killing Himself!!!** It wasn't until Hannah's death that he had actually tried it before! When I got to Troy's because I just so happened to be staying the night that he had cut his arms open and they were bleeding, they weren't bleeding that bad so I was able to help him and we never brought it up again. I have never seen Troy so upset in my life before. I know that he used to cut himself and I'm glad that he stopped but I can't help but wonder if he does beat himself up about it when we don't realise.

I remember the day his sister died like it was yesterday, I have never seen him so broken in my life before!

 _Flashback:_

 _Me and Troy were playing NBA on my Xbox it was Lakers Vs Knicks we were both tied and when we heard that phone go we paused the game so that my parents wouldn't miss it. We could hear snips of the conversation and then my mom came in and told us who was on the phone._

 _"Is everything alright honey?" My father asked._

 _"Troy that was your mother."_

 _"Is everything okay? What's going on?"_

 _"Yeah mom what's going on?"_

 _"Troy, your sister is in the hospital."_

 _I looked at Troy who was terrified, it was as if someone had told him something that he didn't believe so he had to ask again, but he didn't. I could tell he was on the verge of tears. He finally found his voice and said,_

 _"Why?"_

 _"We don't know, apparently she fainted or something and that her weight was giving her issues. That's what your mother told me."_

 _"She promised me she wouldn't let it get this far, she fucking promised me and now look where she is, she's in the fucking hospital"_

 _"Troy relax, you wanna go and see her at the hospital?"_

 _"please..."_

 _When we arrived at the hospital Mr and Mrs Bolton were already there in the waiting room, Troy sprinted over to them and asked for any updates and they haven't been told anything new._

 _"Family of Kayleigh Bolton?"_

 _Troy, Mr and Mrs Bolton shot up as well as me and my parents._

 _"Is she okay?" I heard Troy ask, choking down his tears._

 _"She's in a coma and it's very unlikely that she will come out of it, also her weight will effect whether she will recover or not." After that the nurse left leaving a devastated family behind. I looked at Troy who was in so much shock he was going to fall over. I helped him to a seat and he was shaking like mad so I held him to make sure he was alright._

 _We were allowed in her room hours later and I went in with Troy. As soon as he saw his sister in that state he broke down, I caught him before he collapsed to the floor and I put him on a chair. He finally gained self control and walked over to his sister and spoke to her and we knew she could listen but we had no idea if it would help or not._

 _"Troy, want to go home?" I gently asked, I remember him exactly saying "No, thanks but no because I know she can pull through!!" I couldn't exactly leave him by himself so I waited until his parents entered and then me and my parents left._

 _2 week's later,_

 _Ring ring ring, I checked the ID and immediately answered,_

 _"Chad?"_

 _"What's up hoops?"_

 _"Dude they can't save her so you can come and say goodbye if you want." Troy's voice was so emotional and broken, I can't believe that they can't save her. "I'll tell my parents and yes I'll be right there!"_

 _Once me and Troy ended the call I sprinted downstairs,_

 _"Chad what's with the rush?" My mom asked, clearly not knowing what had happened. "Mom they can't save his sister." I remember my parents gasping and telling me that they were going to support them._

 _When we arrived the nurse recognised us and led us straight to her room. As soon as I entered I saw Troy who was sleep deprived and his eyes were so empty and lifeless. His face was pale and you could tell he hadn't eaten since she was admitted to the hospital. "troy..." I gently said, he never moved his gaze from his sister. I never thought that Troy would be silenced in my life! I rushed over to him and I felt warm tears fall on my exposed neck and thats when I knew that some of Troy died along side his sister. We all said our goodbyes and then we heard the thing that stopped Troy breathing._

 _The Heart Moniter,_

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep the doctors eventually stopped the noise and later that day we left the hospital and on the way home Troy had fell asleep. He was so upset that he just couldn't and didn't want to eat. We had forced him because we had to remind him that his sister had an eating problem and we knew he had told her to eat. In total he had cried 15 times that day and 6 more the next day. So over the course of 2 days he had cried 21 times._

 _End of Flashback_


	7. Chapter 7 -Secrets-

_Flashback:_

 _A couple days after Kayleigh's death I decided that Troy needed to get out of the house. Our parents let us because of the thing, and so we went to get ice cream. We both saw Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha and Taylor. They had no idea what had happened and luckily it was summer (_ **A/N: sorry for not mentioning this earlier but it is summer** ) _and we hadn't missed any school._

 _"Hey Chad and Troy!" Zeke exclaimed. "Hey" I replied. They all immediately noticed something was wrong because Troy was always bubbly and egotistical not quiet and like this. "Troy, Dude what's up?" Jason asked concerned. Troy suddenly fount his shoes more interesting then answering the question, me being me I decided to change the subject until Troy was comfortable with telling them. Everyone who didn't know Troy, well everyone knows him because he's famous! Even people all the way in France somehow know him!, could tell that something was wrong with the basketball star. "Did you guys just get here?" I asked desperate to change the subject. They all nodded so we went off and got our ice creams._

 _"Troy, sorry to nag you about this but bro you still didn't answer my question are you okay?" I sighed and caught the attention of the others. "Troy do you wanna say it or me?" I asked, the others were thinking like 'what the fuck are they on about?'._

 _"You explain Chad." He whispered and finding his shoes interesting again. "Well, 2 week's ago his sister got admitted to the hospital and was in a coma and yesterday..." I trailed off and I swear Troy was on the verge of tears. "And um... last night. W-We... h-had t-t-to say g-goodb-bye because sh-she couldn't r-recover and he-he-her liver started to fail and her organs were slowly shutting down..." Troy stuttered, he was crying now and I just felt so helpless because my best friend had lost someone important in his life. The others went dead silent, slowly digesting what had just been said. Troy had calmed himself fairly quickly this time and soon was acting as if nothing had happened when he told them._

 _End of Flashback_

 **Troy's Pov:**

 _Silence,_ Scratch that NBA music filled my room and that's when I realised that I had to get ready for school. I started the shower and stripped myself of my clothes. That was when I noticed the razor sitting on the shelf under the shower-head.

I came out the shower 15 minutes later and got changed into black and white hoodie, dark blue jeans and black converse. I came downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs.

I finished that moments later and was out the house by 7:00am. I made my way to school fairly quickly and for some strange reason I was really happy! I've never been this happy in my life before. I was at my locker and all of a sudden the Afro appeared...

"Chad are you gonna come talk to me instead of just admiring me?" I joked. "What's there to admire?" He shot back. "Ouch that one hurt." I teased.

"Someone's in a good mood!" He basically shouted causing almost everyone to stare at us. "Sorry everyone, we all know that he can't keep his trap shut at times!" I also shouted. We both laughed and started playfighing until my dad caught us. "Danforth, what the heck is Bolton doing on top of you?" Coach shouted.

"We _were_ playfighting coach!" He answered truthfully.

"Okay, just Danforth don't come crying to me when you get hurt!" Coach smirked. ' _Oooooooooooooooooooo_ ' was the response the people around us made. Then my dad ripped me off of Chad and was dangiling me over his shoulder. And of course he started tickiling me like mad. "D-dddadd stoppppp..." I said between laughs. All the teachers who were at school during this time all came out of their classrooms and watched at how the father and son interacted with each other. "Daddddddddddd... Stoppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp, please!!" I begged. Everyone in the corridor was laughing their heads off and all I could do was let it happen. 5 minutes later he put me down and everyone, even CHAD, was filming it! Then when he stopped he messed up my hair and left saying ' _keep your eyes out boy!_ ' I could barely breathe after that.

"Dude, that was the funniest thing ever!!" Chad could barely stand straight because of how much he was laughing! I playfully punched him in the arm as I continued to get my breath back. "Troy, why are you red in the face?" Zeke asked as him, Sharpay, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Taylor and Ryan walked towards them. "Ohhhh you missed it!!!" Chad said trying to contain his laughter. "Dude instead of trying to tell them how about you show them the video!" I said in between laughs. So as all my blood rushed from my head back into my body I finally contained my laughter. Chad showed them the video and they all laughed so hard! It was so funny though cause one minute I was playfighting Chad and the next I'm being tickled to death by my father.

"Troy, can I talk to you?" Gabi asked nervously,

"Of course!" Then she led me away whilst the others all got sent the video and posted it everywhere.

"What's up? Is everything okay??" I asked concerned. "Troy, your sleeve fell down in the video and I saw something that I thought you should know about."


	8. Chapter 8 -Trust-

_"What's up? Is everything okay??" I asked concerned. "Troy, your sleeve fell down in the video and I saw something that I thought you should know about."_

I was gobsmacked? What had she just said?! She then replayed the video and then I saw what she saw. "Troy... did you cut yourself?" She asked quietly. I nodded, disappointed. I thought I was stronger then this but I guess not. "Troy why would you do this? I thought you were okay!" She had tears building up in her eyes, somehow as if my prayers had been answered the hallway was completely empty leaving us two alone.

"You know you can come to me and Chad instead of resorting to cutting yourself Troy!!"

"These cuts are nothing, just a way to get rid of some unwanted feelings! I swear I'll stop! I'll die for you." I said with tears coming down my face. "I love you, Troy Bolton! And I would die for you too!! But these cuts aren't just 'nothing' Troy you're hurting yourself on purpose!!" I was so disappointed with myself that I just couldn't look her in the eyes. "Troy look at me, please look at me..." she gently put her hand underneath my chin and lifted my head up so that our eyes connected. "It's okay, I'm here for you. I always will be here." I nodded because I couldn't believe how selfish I had been, somehow blaming myself was the only thing that felt right and yet I still managed to screw it up.

 **Gabriella's Pov:**

Watching my boyfriend cry straight in front of me, because he clearly didn't want anyone to get affected by it but he still did it, was one of the most painful experiences of my life. He couldn't even look at me because he was so ashamed. Do you know what the second one was more painful. Troy's East High's Golden Boy and to just watch him let all bottled up emotions out really is a struggle. Somehow we both managed to sneak up to the roof and cuddle for the rest of homeroom before Troy had to get ready for free period workout. Seeing as the Scholastic Decathlon team didn't have any upcoming meets I was able to watch Troy's practise in peace for once.

 **Troy's Pov:**

After cuddling on the roof with Gabi for homeroom we decided to get ready for free period. I had free period workout and somehow Gabi didn't have any upcoming meets so she was able to watch practise. I had finally gained enough courage to tell her my darkest secrets, I just hope that she wouldn't tell anyone.

After free period workout the day seemed to fly by up until lunch, this is where I was going to tell Gabi but seeing everyone in the cafeteria at once really gave me some anxiety so when she had finished eating her lunch I told her to meet me by our little spot. 5 minutes later she had arrived and now it was time to pour my heart out to the girl I would die for in a heartbeat. All the teachers knew that I was going to tell Gabi so they let us skip the last period.

"Hey," she gently said sensing that I was tense. "Hey," I nervously replied.

"Why did you want to meet me up here?"

"Because I haven't been fully honest with you and also my trust for people lately hasn't been working so I couldn't tell anyone but Chad for now. Sorry"

"Don't apologise just explain to me when you're ready and you know I'll listen."

I carefully choked down the tears I had no idea about and started to explain my life to the girl I love.

"Well, I had a sister," she gasped," she died from anorexia and she had hurt herself before. When she died I wanted to end everything but I didn't have the guts to." The tears that I held back fell and Gabi had let some out too. "Now, seeing as you're smart, you know what anorexia is right?" She nodded, "well before she died she promised me that she wouldn't let it get that far before." I couldn't hold them in anymore the tears came full speed down my face and I couldn't do anything about it. "Troy, you don't need to continue if you don't want to. I won't pressure you into telling me or not" she reassured, as soon as those words left her mouth I knew I had to continue I just had to otherwise I would bottle up my emotions again. "Then I got a new girlfriend called Hannah. And me and Chad were still best friends and with someone else. Ever heard of someone called Daniel Anderson?" She gasped, of course she had!! He was the one who shot that guy and murdered that girl, both of their names were... **WAIT WHAT!!!** He had shot Troy!!! Her Troy! "I'll take that as a yes, anyway I had no idea that he had liked Hannah and so when I asked her out he tried to commit suicide. He was sent off to a mental place to be kept under constant watch well I'm guessing that it wasn't constant because 1 month later he had escaped and when me and Hannah were walking home one day I could see his faint figure nearing us..." I started choking on my words, I couldn't believe how she wasn't shouting at me saying 'oh you should have told me earlier!' "I told Hannah to go inside and lock the doors of course she had to ask and all I could say at the time was Daniel. She listened to me, kissed me on the cheek and ran inside. I heard the lock click and then his voice sent chills down my spine..." as I was explaining I was starting to get quieter as I spoke and the tears were still coming down my face. "And then he spoke to me, I can't remember exactly what either of us said because that was all a blur but I remember him pulling something sliver out of his coat and I could recognise that he had just pulled out a gun..." I couldn't continue, the tears came streaming down my face at this point. For some strange reason I felt the urge to continue although I knew that I would breakdown but then I would also have to tell her that I had tried to kill myself once.

"And then I tried to reason with him, but that didn't work." Gabi couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her boyfriend had been at gun point before. "After that all I could remember was black, I had no idea what happened, then I woke up a week later in the hospital. Little did I know what had happened to hannah. Sh-she haddd b-been shot-t a-as well." I just broke down, I couldn't continue without doing something's what I'll regret. "Troy, thanks for telling me." Gabi said as she hugged me close. We were in that embrace for awhile before I had to tell her something else.

"Gabi, there's one more thing I need to tell you." I whispered. She had heard this like a silent plead for help and just let me tell her the scariest time of my life. "After 2-3 week's from being discharged from the hospital I felt guilt, insecure and most of all scared. And then after a month of not being in the hospital I did something that I deeply regret..."

"Shhhhhh, it's okay... tell me when you want to." Gabi gently said. "Well, I took the blade out of a sharpener and..." I couldn't look her in the eyes, I felt so ashamed of cutting myself that I vowed never to do it again but I guess that I forgot about this and cut 2 more times. "And I slit my wrists and for the first time since then I felt some kind of satisfaction." Gabi just stared at me and had tears streaming down her face, I couldn't believe that I had just told Gabi some of my deepest and darkest secrets ever and I still wasn't done. "Then Life got too weird and too much to handle so the night Chad was coming over to stay I cut the length of my arm open, not that bad to the point where I would die but enough for blood to come out. Chad came and helped me and all that, and since then we never spoke of it. Well I haven't until now..." I cried, I never thought that I would cry so much in my life on a day which I shouldn't be sad on. Gabriella deserved someone better and I believe that she can get that, at this point I wouldn't care if she cheated on me with Chad for that matter!

 **Gabriella's Pov:**

Troy Bolton just told me his life story... I can't believe it, I finally knew what had happened in his life and how he had reached a breaking point. Troy had been through so much no wonder why he was always so sensitive on some days. After watching that video of Troy and his dad have fun that's all I ever wanted, for him to smile for real instead of hiding behind those fake ones. His sister died! Well for starters he had a sister! Troy had seen a lot but not only that he had been through a lot and that's what breaks my heart even more. "Troy, the gang and their parents are coming round mine later. You wanna come? My parents have already asked yours." I gently asked. Thankfully Troy nodded which put a massive grin on my face.

 **At home** ,

When me and Troy arrived home we both did our homework, Troy did cleaning and all that shit but also he was way too quiet. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, he knew that I could see that something was wrong or was it hear because I never heard any complaining or anything.

"yeah.." he mumbled. He never mumbles unless he's having a really crappy day (which he is) but he is never actually quiet on these days he only mumbles.

"Troy, come here." I softly asked, he came over and then we hugged for what felt like hours. I could tell that he was scared and that really broke my heart, especially if it is East Highs golden boy!!! We hugged for so long that eventually all the parents came in and saw us both hugging and then the gang saw as well.

"Gabi I'm guessing that he told you." Chad stated, clearly knowing how Troy acts. I nodded, I couldn't talk at a time like this. Troy needed me and that's what I'm going to do be there for him.

"Hey, lets go freshen up." I asked Troy gently. Troy agreed and then I took him upstairs. He plopped himself on my bed and I looked into his baby blue eyes, they were lifeless and instead of actually being baby blue they were gray and dark. He was also slumped and in general just looked really tense and distraught. "Are you sure that you're okay Troy?" I whispered, he nodded very sadly. "You look tired." I said as I came and sat next to him. "Mmmmh" He mumbled. "Get some sleep, you need it."

"Last time I tried falling asleep I ended up crying myself to sleep." I sighed, this shouldn't be happening to anyone! "Hey, want me to sing for you?"

"It's okay you being here is enough. Thank you for today, I really needed to get all that off of my shoulders." I nodded and he knew that I meant 'it's okay'. After a moment of silence Troy shut his eyes and was off to sleep seconds later. I kissed him on the forehead and said "goodnight wildcat" I snuggled next to him and eventually fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9 -Someones Out There-

**Troy's Pov:**

An hour later I woke up to find a beautiful brunette staring at me. A small grin grew on her face as she saw me and knew I was awake.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, I nodded. I was so tired that I just wanted to fall asleep again and wake up later. "Your mom told me to wake you up 30 minutes ago, I tried and when you didn't wake up she knew that you had cried yourself to sleep last night so she let you sleep longer."

"so is everyone still here?" She nodded and I sighed, I didn't want to face everyone after that. It had been an emotionally brutal day and if I saw everyone down there I would probably breakdown.

"Hey their ordering pizza, lets go show them that you are still here." I knew she didn't mean it to be like that but it was, I forgave her without her knowing because I love her and I know she would never mean to hurt me. I nodded and moments later we carefully walked downstairs ,hand-in-hand, to see the awaiting parents.

I came and sat down on the floor whilst Gabi came over and sat on my lap. We snuggled close together until they asked questions to where we were and what we were doing. "So what took you both an hour to get ready?" Mrs Montez (Maria) asked. "Well, Troy was exhausted and we both fell asleep." I nodded in agreement and they still didn't believe us. "Are you sure about that?" Chad asked, sounding as if he was John Cena when he poked his head through a wall and said 'are you sure about that?' ( **A/N: sorry, I had to add that. I thought it was funny but me being me some people might not get it so. Yeah.** )

"Troy, keep your eyes out." Jack ( Coach Bolton and my Dad) said to me, I instantly knew what he meant and Chad started bursting out into laughter and so did Jack. I didn't even realise until my cheeks went a crimson colour that I was embarrassed. "Oh no." My mom (Lucille) said. "Gabi move" I whispered in her ears, she stared at me in confusion but then understood what I meant. She slowly got up and then I stood up and said "c'mon then old man! You ain't gonna do SHIT" he stared wide eyed at me and then got up and just started tickling me. "Coach Bolton came back for seconds!! Ohhhhh!" Chad exclaimed and cupped his mouth with his hands as if he was a sports announcer. "Shut the hell up Chad!" I said during laughs. "What it is true though! I even have a video to prove it!!"

"Chad if you don't shut the fuck up I will slap you!!! You're ruining my video of it!!!!!" Sharpay growled.

"Are you a dog or something cause humans don't growl!" I couldn't stop laughing, and I couldn't breathe, Chad and Sharpay both got angry with me. As soon as my dad stopped and let me breathe again I knew that then two would kill me, alone I could take them both and win- combined oh I'm fucking doomed!!!

 **Gabriella's Pov:**

As I watched Troy be his old self, laughing and just enjoying life it really was nice. Chad finally explained to the others what had happened and they all knew that he was going to tell me. I'm glad he told me, I'm glad that he's going to stop cutting and stop suicide thoughts. Although at times I know he can't help it, I just wished he would talk to someone about it. It worries me when he won't open up and bottles it up inside because I know it's destroying him slowly and eventually I know he will just break and give up.

 **Troy's Pov:**

After eating the pizza we all snuggled together and watched a movie. Half way through the movie I fell asleep again, I was so tired. I remember Gabi also falling asleep so at least we fell asleep together. 2 hours later I woke up in my bedroom, I know that my parents and Gabi woke me up and then we walked back to the car and the rest is a blur. I'm guessing because I fell asleep again and my dad carried me inside the house and put me in my bedroom.

I still was extremely tired but I felt insecure for some strange reason, I looked outside my window but no-one was there. I still felt insecure so I went downstairs and then my parents looked at me happily.

I sat down on the couch and my mom came over and hugged me gently.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked concerned. I nodded, they both could sense that I felt a little bit insecure and also very tired. I lowered my head onto my fathers shoulder and he let it stay there, moments later I was asleep again.

 **Gabriella's Pov:**

When everyone had to leave I had to wake up Troy because he was still asleep, he looked so peaceful and that was really nice. He woke moments later and we hugged and kissed then I'm pretty sure he fell straight to sleep again. Troy's day had been crazy and I just hope that it never happened again.

 **The Next Day,**

I arrived at Troy's house today, it was the weekend and all the drama was left behind. We pushed through the last two days of school and managed to help Troy gain control of his emotions.


	10. Chapter 10 -IM BACK!-

**Unknown PoV:**

I watched as Troy and Chad had one of their multiple, childish fights. HE was the one I was after, the one who put me in prison and a mental institution. HE had been close to catching me but luckily he hadn't. I can't believe after everything HE had done to destroy my life he had continued his _'perfect'_ life. I have now fount out that precious _Bolton_ has a girlfriend, I'm pretty sure HE had told her about his past. HANNAH didn't even know about it so somehow they got HIM to talk about it. As soon as I get my chance believe me when I say this, I WILL TAKE IT. If I can make him feel the pain I went through then I would be thinking of ways to do that but the only way I know how is endangering _'Bolton's Girl'._ Yes that would make him feel the pain I felt but she hasn't done anything to get involved so I can't get her involved.

I had an idea, I knew what he did and if I'm correct he had school tomorrow.

Let's scare the wildcats.

 **Troy's Pov:**

I can't believe that I had ever been this happy in my life before. I had wanted to end my own fucking life but now I am having fun and never wanting Life to end. It still amazes me how lucky I am to be supported by all these people. Tomorrow I will walk to school with my head held high and I won't even think about anything else besides from Gabi . She has been the best girlfriend in the world, if she died (doesn't matter how) I would straight up grab a knife and kill myself because how could I live without her.

 **The Next Day,**

I _bounced_ into East High really bubbly and lively, I had been naughty in class and had almost been sent to another class room (FYI the 'Old Troy' would act like that). Thank god I didn't because they would have sent me to my fathers office and I can't deal with him today, I would be in such a shitty mood if he grounded me!

I was in the middle of Darbus' class when all of a sudden the lockdown bell went off signalling everyone to lock the doors, barracaide them and turn off all the lights. Me, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Gabi, Martha, Kelsi and Taylor all sat together. Me, Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke (all being gentlemen) comforted the others and kept quiet until a voice came through the intercom...

 **Unknowin Pov:**

I can't believe how easy it is to walk through the visitor doors with a machine gun and shoot the office people. I had ONE main reason to be getting revenge for the mistake all those years ago, BOLTON was around. I noticed the intercom and decided that I should have some fun with BOLTON and DANFORTH before I get DANFORTH to watch me murder his _'brother'_ and maybe his girl too!

 _The intercom was switched on,_

 _"GOOD MORNING EAST HIGH!!!"_ I shouted, I didn't want a response so I cut straight to the chase. " _You all are wandering who the fuck I am but only two of you know who I am, and can I say it's nice to say HI to DANFORTH and BOLTON!!! I know you two are still besties! I know that you two are staring at each other but it is the DANIEL ANDERSON!!! That's right Troy I have returned ready to destroy your life like you destroyed mine."_ I turned the intercom off and started heading into the school more, currently I was only on the outskirts not properly inside East High.

 **Troy's Pov:**

As soon as I heard him say 'GOOD MORNING ' I instantly knew who HE was. Daniel had returned for revenge from all those years ago, when he mentioned mine and Chad's names the whole class except the 'gang' stared at us. I hadn't told them and I knew that they wanted to know, I couldn't tell them, not yet. _BANG, BANG, BANG._

Someone was trying to get in, and I knew that it wasn't anyone outside of class because if they went into the bathroom then they would have to climb on top of the toilet. " _BOLTON GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE IF YOU ARE MAN ENOUGH!!!!"_ Daniel shouted. I had stopped breathing at this point, he knew my timetable and knew me. Both of those is a deadly combo especially with Daniel.

I knew Daniels strategy and so did Chad, Daniel was going to let everyone else out except me and Chad. I know him too well, sadly he knows me...


	11. Chapter 11 -Livin’ On a Prayer-

**Daniel's Pov:**

I tried multiple times to open the door to Ms Darbus' classroom with no luck, until I remembered my machine gun. I took a few steps back and shot the door, I shot it enough times to get my fist through the glass and unlock the door. I was granted entrance to the classroom with HIM in it...

 **Troy's Pov:**

We all watched as Daniel shot at the door and unlocked it fairly quickly. He came in, sat on one of the desks and just stared me and Chad down. It was an awkward and uncomfortable silence filling the room which was soon broken by his spine-chilling voice. "Long time no see Bolton, I see you've been working out. Basketball still going for ya?" He said with a grim, sly smirk. I cleared my throat and managed to spit out, "Yeah, how are you? Is murdering still going for ya?" I shot back, fuming with why he was doing this. "Danforth cat got your tongue?" He joked evilly. Chad couldn't even believe that he was here, after 3 fucking years he decides to come back and get revenge on someone who didn't realise that they liked the person they liked. "Dude, after 3 years you come back. Why?" I asked, I honestly wanted to know why he wanted me dead so badly. He could tell I was nervous for everyone else, scared because he wants to kill me and angry for why we couldn't just sort this and be friends again.

"Troy, you know why I'm back. You're the one who made this happen." He said emotionless, "I DID THIS?! YOU FUCKING TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF WHEN YOU FOUNT OUT I WAS DATING THE GIRL YOU LIKED!!!" I exclaimed, all the anger building up inside me gave me a lot of adrenaline so if he didn't get the fuck out of here and leave us be then I would bang the shit out of him! "I would watch my mouth if I were you Bolton, you don't wanna join Hannah do you?" I stared at him, he just threatened me and using Hannah. This went from the best day of my life to the worst day in a heart beat.

"Troy, I won't hurt you _yet_ but I have to say that I know you have a girlfriend and don't worry I swear I won't hurt her, she hasn't done anything to hurt me so why should I hurt her?"

"Thanks, so Why the sudden calmness and being mr niceguy?"

"Cause we need to catch up and I'm gonna explain to what I'm doing and tell the whole class why I'm here."

"Daniel why?, Troy never meant for any of this to happen-" Chad was about to finish when Daniel rudely interrupted him, " if he didn't mean for this to happen then why did it?"

"Because you being you, took it as a way to get yourselfsent off to a mental institution. Look, if you _were_ Troy's friend would you want him to be happy?" Chad asked hopefully.

"When we were friends, yes"

"Although he did go out with the girl you liked don't that mean you should have been happy for him. He never wanted to ruin your friendship, he even spoke to me about if asking Hannah out was the right thing cause he had heard that someone else liked her." In my whole life of knowing Chad I had never heard his voice so sincere at all.

The whole class watched at how is three acted around each other, considering the circumstances us three somehow were so chilled and relaxed. Everyone else was mortified then you just see us three chilling and talking about things and how our lives turned out after his murdering season.

"Alright enough chit chat- time to get down to why I'm currently trying to get revenge on my good old friend Bolton."

"Want me to start the story or you?"

"Actually you all can hear Troy's part then mine. Deal?"

"I'm down."

After 20 minutes of explaining our _rivalry_ and our past, Daniel finally explained why he decided to get revenge now. Well revenge in general.

"Okay, now to get to the point as to why I'm getting revenge today, I decided that I might as well get revenge today because it marks my one year anniversary of escaping Juvie!"

I generally gasped, they had never mentioned it on the news or even informed us about him. "Now, I'm gonna let everyone except Bolton and Danforth go and feel free to call the police. They will be delighted to know about this!" I couldn't breathe, Me and Chad were going to get murdered and I would end up joining Hannah. Although I loved her, I still do, it wasn't time for us yet. We both knew that we were going to die so let's just face the facts that we would never see our parents again.

As he made everyone pile out of the classroom me and Chad were eventually tied to the desks and had cuts running down our arms from attempts of trying to escape. "Dude, you okay?" Chad asked, he could tell I was in more pain than him. "yeah.. you?" I managed to spit out. I lifted by head up and stared at the ceiling, I shut my eyes and prayed to god that I would come out alive.


	12. Chapter 12 -Giving Up-

**Gabriella's Pov:**

As I watched Daniel hurried all of us out the classroom and into one of the main corridors I couldn't get Troy's sorry face out of my mind. He told me that it would be dangerous if Daniel was ever set free and guess what? HE ESCAPED AND IS STILL AFTER TROY!! As son as he let us roam around the halls we all dashed for the exits, me, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, Jason and Taylor all huddled together and decided that we would let the others it of their classrooms and call the police as soon as possible.

The first classroom we went to was Mr Bolton's, we all sprinted to the gym and knocked on the door. Mr Bolton answered and looked at us all worried, he hurried us inside and was relieved that we were okay but curious to why we were out in the halls.

"Why were you guys out in the halls, you all could have been killed!"

"Coach, do you want Chad and Troy alive or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then call the police and tell them that it's Daniel Anderson." At this point Mr Bolton had stopped breathing, I'm guessing he couldn't believe that Daniel had escaped and was going to kill Troy and Chad whether they saved them or not. He dashed for the phone, explained to the police their current situation. After that we had told Mr Bolton how we managed to get out safe and sound, so then we all headed for the exits and got all the students out of their classrooms without seeing Daniel.

 **Troy's Pov:**

Bruises and blood covered my tanned skin as Daniel took the switch blade he had and cut my arms open, Chad had just been kicked and slapped whilst I had been cut, kicked, punched and abused. I had fallen unconscious twice and Chad had been worried because I had never been unconscious in my life before and he was also wandering how bad I was hurt. "Does that hurt Bolton?" I couldn't reply, my body was raidiating in pain. "I'll take that as a yes, Danforth keep and eye on him, make sure he stays alive" Daniel said as he untied Chad. As soon as Chad was free he dashed over to me and kept me awake for as long as possible until I couldn't keep them awake much longer.

 **Chad's Pov:**

Watching strangers get hurt is easy, watching friends get hurt is alright, watching your family get hurt is undeniably cruel. I watched Troy fall unconscious for the third time, he had put up a long fight up until now. He had been cut, almost stabbed and he stayed with us. The only reason he's fighting back is because of Gabi, she is his strength. He knows that we will make it out of this alive and that's why he's fighting, if Troy's being strong then so should I. I was brought out of my thoughts by a groan I know came from Troy, I watched his eyes flutter open and him move his gaze towards me. "Hey, how bad is it?" I asked concerned. "it's not that bad" Troy said, his voice was hoarse and you could barely hear him.

 **Troy's Pov:**

As I regained consciousness I remembered what had happened and I just wanted to give up, but that's when I remembered that force, that will power I had left to live and that's what kept me going along with one thought. Gabi.

My body ached, I could barely breathe if I could even breathe for that matter. I still felt really dizzy and if I was going to pass out again then I might not wake up so I pushed through it until we heard something come on through the Intercom.

" _I'm leaving now, I have finished my business. I'm ending everything and don't worry I'm gonna make sure that some people see it."_ Chad untied me quickly and helped me stand until Daniel walked back into the classroom we were held captive in with a gun.

"Guys don't worry I'm not gonna shoot you." Daniel reassured. "You're gonna kill yourself" Chad said as more of a statement then a question, he nodded and I was in between sad and happy. Happy because this nightmare would finally be over but sad because he was my best friend and I can't see my best friend kill himself. "Daniel don't, if you kill yourself everyone is gonna know that you escaped prison." Chad said again. "Oh well, I can't live like this again. I've been on the run for a year, I've had no place to go. My parents abandoned me remember?" Chad stayed quiet, he knew that he couldn't change his mind. But maybe I could.

"Dan, if you kill yourself then you're running away from your problems. The Daniel I friended would never back down from a challenge. He would always help me if I gave up, you were the one who motivated me when I thought somethings would be Impossible. Dan, we have been brothers since pre-school never had I ever thought that you would back down from something." I had let it out, that had been tearing me apart. He had gave up and that wasn't the Daniel I called my brother, no that was a complete stranger impersonating him.

"T, you can't talk me out of this. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, I'm sorry that my parents left me, I'm sorry that I was fucking born!" Daniel was red in the face, he was clearly letting go of some anger that he had. I couldn't blame him though, he had everything taken away from him. Daniel brought the loaded gun towards the side of his head and had his finger on the trigger. "Dan, please don't do this. You can't end your life, it would kill me knowing that I caused you to do this!" Me and Chad said in unsion, our voices trembling with fear.

 **BANG!**


	13. Chapter 13 -The Nightmare is over-

**Gabriella's Pov:**

As me, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Martha, Taylor, the police, all the students parents and Jack stood watching the school, the chief came over and asked for our statements about what happened.

I had just finished my statement when we all heard a gun shot and prayed that no one had been hit...

 **Troy's Pov:**

I can't believe what I had just witnessed. My bestfriend, scratch that my BROTHER had just killed himself infront of my eyes. His blood was everywhere, I couldn't take my eyes off the bullet hole spraying blood everywhere. This was it, I lost the battle against him and he had lost against life. "Troy?, Troy?" I had tears streaming down my face, I couldn't answer Chad. My best friend had just ended his life so how could I take my mind off of it. "Troy, come here." Chad said and I did, he hugged me and we stayed in that same postiton until the police came and escorted us outside the building.

The girl I had been fighting for saw me and ran and just hugged me, she saw that I had been crying and looked over at Chad who was hugging Taylor. In an instant she knew who had been shot and was sad because although she knew that he had wanted me dead, he had decided to end his own life.

 **Gabriella's Pov:**

As soon as I saw the guy I had prayed to live walk out of east high I was estactic and thankful that he was okay. I had no idea if he was physically hurt but that didn't matter because I ran up to him and cried happily as he spun me round. He lifted me back down and I could tell he had been crying, I was dreading to ask who had been shot cause I knew who had but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that the person who had tried to kill Troy had killed himself, I stared at Chad hoping that, that wasn't it but sadly it was. I looked Troy in the eyes and was happy that he was alive and breathing, it was then when I realised that something was wrong. He winced in pain and he was covering it up with a fake smile, we walked ,hand-in-hand, back to our parents where they instantly could tell Troy was in pain and Chad had been hurt as well. "Troy, are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked concerned "nope..." we'll stared at him concerned as he started taking more breaths quicker than usual.

Jack got the paramedics to check Troy and Chad our whilst I told everyone else who was shot. "I can't believe it."

Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy, "I know who was shot, the person who started this all ended it. And his life..."

Our whole little group went dead silent as they let the words I just said sink in, Daniel Anderson had ended his life and Troy saw it happen. Once the paramedics were done with Troy and the police had as well we all went back to the Bolton's household to just get away from all this drama.

 **Troy's Pov:**

The paramedics had finished checking me and Chad and explained to us what to do if anything were to get worse. Seeing as Daniel was mainly after me I had the worse injuries. I had:

•4 broken ribs

•a concussion

•a little breathing difficulty for awhile

•a damaged nerve in my left wrist

•a broken right wrist

•and a damaged mind.

All Chad had was a minor concussion and a slight irritation on his wrists from the string or rope he used to tie us up. His mind would be damaged for a while but not as bad as mine. We headed over to the others whilst they explained that we were going home once we both were given the all clear.

20 minutes later we had been released and able to go home, Gabi had stayed with me the whole time and was just so scared if I got hurt that she wouldn't be able to deal with it.

At home, Me and Gabi snuggled together. Careful of my broken ribs and just watched movies, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Martha, Ryan and Kelsi all joined us and half way through the 2nd movie me and Chad had both fell asleep. Our parents, seeing as they knew that we wouldn't want to be separated, allowed for the entire gang to stay the night.

It had been an eventful day and everyone knew that I wouldn't get over it quickly, nor would Chad. I felt someone move my hair out of my eyes and I knew who it was, only Gabi would do that. She kissed my forehead and murmured "love you wildcat".

This girl was the reason why I never gave up, I didn't want to give up because I knew that she was praying that we would make it out alive and now look at us, we made it out alive. My parents had called me a warrior because they didn't think that I would ever be their little boy again, to me I was scared, broken and lost but to them I was their child. The person that was _their warrior_. I know I'm not a warrior, I had tried to kill myself and I was completely distant from anyone. So for them to call me their warrior then they didn't know that I had reached a breaking point in my life and wanted it to end. I didn't think I had enough will power to stay myself after Hannah's death, and clearly that was the case.

Warrior or not I was still here and that's all that matters. I noticed that Gabi had been wearing more long sleeves but I think it's just because she didn't want everyone to wonder why the Golden Boy Of East High was the only one wearing long sleeves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gabriella's Pov:**

I watched as my _warrior_ fell asleep after this long day, he had witnessed one of his best friends kill themselves and he had been hurt. Physically and mentally, he had been scarred and forever bruised by what he had been through in the space of hours. His life had changed in a matter of minutes or seconds. As the rest of the gang fell asleep I decided to go to the bathroom to do something no one would ever think I would do.

I reached the bathroom and locked the door, I pulled down my sleeves and stared at the scarred skin covered in dry blood. I looked completely different, I felt different too. I wasn't eating that much, if I was even eating and I had turned to that one addictive source of pain. A pain that I can handle, the pain that Troy had, cutting was my only option to relive stress. I had never thought I would have to turn to this but I had, my life was taking a turn for the worst. My mom had recently been admitted to Albuquerque hospital from cancer and my father was never home. I was lonely and terrified. Two deadly combinations and if that wasn't enough I swear I was turning anorexic, I couldn't give Troy that pain again. He had already been through this same pain eating the life of his sister, I couldn't let him relive that. If he _**thought** _about suicide after his sister's death and after Hannah's death actually _attempt it what would he do if I died?_

I brought the silver object towards my arm and shut my eyes as it broke the layers of my skin turning my hand to be coloured in rich crimson. If anything the sight looked amazing, but to other people they would be scared and snitch.

 **The next day,**

It was 12:00 pm and Chad and Troy hadn't woken up yet, it was Tuesday there was meant to be school but after yesterday the school won't be open for awhile. Troy had, had one nightmare and was shaking like mad whilst Chad was mumbling in his sleep peacefully. I wanted to wake Troy up so I went over to his peaceful body and shook him gently, he groaned but then opened his eyes a little bit.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked softly as i moved hair out of his eyes. "yeah..., my body kills though." I looked at him sympatheticly as he winced in pain, "I'm going to tell your dad, okay?" He nodded at me before shutting his eyes again. I got up and fount Jack playing basketball with Zeke and Jason in his backyard. He noticed that I had came outside so he let the other two play whilst he went inside and checked on Troy and Chad.

 **Troy's Pov:**

After my dad coming inside and helping me and Chad we both got up and went outside to watch my dad and our friends play basketball. I was feeling a little bit weird being outside with Hannah's house right behind mine. My dad looked over at me and caught me looking over at Hannah's house, he sighed. He knew I haven't been out in the backyard since that fateful day so it was a struggle to keep focused on the game.

It had been several hours later and it was dinner time, I couldn't eat anything without it giving me pain or making me feel sick. I wanted to cut again, if I was going to survive watching my best friend kill himself then I would have to cut again. If I let all this guilt and hatred build up in me I would turn back to the suicidal thoughts and I really wanted to live my life, this was the only way I could get rid of my emotions without blowing up on people.

 **5 days later:**

It had been 5 days since the shooting and I had been getting worse, I barely spoke to people- even Gabi! I had been eating though, all my physical scars had started to fade and my ribs were healing just fine, so were my wrists but my mind was getting worse. I had been getting restless nights, more distant then before and I couldn't take my eyes off of Hannah's house, usually I would never look at her house but now I had started to get more notice of it. Hannah would always be in my heart, I had been cutting more as well. I knew that Gabi was hiding something from me and that I could tell she was loosing weight dramatically.

I was going round Gabi's today because I wanted to ask her if she was okay myself, although I know she would never admit that something was wrong to me it was worth a shot right? I pulled my rusty old truck into her driveway and carefully walked towards her front door, she had no idea I was coming but I knew that she had nothing planned today. Instead of knocking like any normal person would I took out my key to her house and entered without making a noise, I checked the kitchen for her but she wasn't there. I looked in her fridge because her mom said that I had free power to and I noticed that none of the food had been touched- all thrown out at the expiration date.

I heard Gabi say "what are you doing here?" To me as I looked at her surprised, I saw something that I wanted to unsee- this view was so upsetting, I wanted to make an excuse for why I was there but it never came, I hated what I saw. My stomach had a pit in it and I held my breath, I hated everything. I hated just what I had just saw. My eyes were glued to something, something that I never thought she would do...


	15. Chapter 15 -sorry-

Blood, dried blood was glassed over her arms. Cuts were making the blood dance around as she had realised what I had just seen. "T-T-Troy?" She asked me, how could someone expect me to respond after my girlfriend had been hurting _herself! I guess I know what it felt like to be Gabi when she saw my cuts._

"What the heck gabi!" I whispered, I really wasn't in the mood to shout at her. Especially if I could make it worse,she had started to cry and that made my heart shatter into a million pieces,I walked over to her and hugged her tight she neededme and I was going to return the favour. She was shaking majorly and wouldn't calm down, that's when I really noticed her weight loss-she was light as a feather-I felt like crying myself, she was in the same condition my sister used to be...

 _Flashback:_

 _Kayleigh was acting different, I mean I knew about her loosing weight but she had been wearing more long sleeves. I had decided that I wanted an answer so I tiptoed over to her room and tried the doorknob quietly, it was unlocked so I treaded inside with care and that's when I saw something that I didn't understand. She had this red substance all over her arm_ ( **A/N: Troy is like 4 or 5 when he first saw that his sister had hurt herself** ) _i took a couple more steps and that's when I realised that she knew I was in her room. "T, don't mind this"_

 _"Kay, what is that all over your arm?" I was curious to know what the fuck that was on her arm._

 _"It's paint, T"_

 _"Oh, okay!"_

 _"So T, how was your day?"_

 _"Ughhhhhhh..." she giggled, Kay knew how much I hated school but the only reason I was still there was because of Hannah._

 _"I thought you might react like that," she sighed, I knew something was wrong," T, come here I need to tell you something"_

 _I did what my older sister told me and went over to her,_

 _"Have you noticed that I've changed recently?" I nodded, "well my weight has and that's because i haven't been eating as much."_

 _"Okay, lets get you some food then." She giggled and half smiled, "Only you would say that."_

 _"Yup!"_

 _"Well it doesn't work like that, you know how some people have problems. Health problems?" I nodded, I didn't understand what she was going on about, "Well I have a problem which will take awhile for me to get back to normal."_

 _"What on earth are you on about?"_

 _"I have a eating problem, I am not eating that much and I'm just not able to." I still had no fucking clue what she was on about. "Does it have a name? 'Cause most well anything has names!" I honsetly have no idea what I had just said. Well it got her laughing at least, she had giggled because she knew that it didn't make sense at all, "don't laugh at my terrible grammar! Or general knowledge!" I basically shouted,_

 _"You can say the word knowledge, which you don't have, yet you fail to say that disorders all have names! Really T?!"_

 _"Sorry!" I said, really upset with the fact that Kay was making fun of me._

 _"Don't get grumpy with me!!" She teased, I loved our playful sibling banter._

 _" **Kids, dinner!!** " Our parents shouted, I dashed for the door and was the first one downstairs. Kayleigh gaining on me,_

 _End of Flashback:_

I didn't realise that I had started to cry even more, I **HAD** to help her. If I didn't I would never forgive myself or never be the same again. "Troy, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do it again, I know you haven't so why should I right?" Gabi had no idea that I went back on my word, I straight up said to her face ' _I'll stop, I would die for you!_ ' I mean how cheesy was that? Or was it cringy actually fuck that it's both of them.

I helped clean Gabi up and we never spoke about afterwards, luckily school was shut so no-one would find out. Hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16 -Past is Calling-

**Chad's Pov:**

 **1 month later,**

It had officially been a month since the East High shooting and neither me or Troy had gotten better, we both couldn't sleep or eat without just feeling pain and Troy couldn't eat without throwing up either. Today was the day that East High would reopen, It was 6:00am and my alarm blasted through my room, it was suddenly cut off by me slapping it off. Troy had changed dramatically, I wasn't as bad as Troy was and at least I was talking to people. Well Troy would talk to me but that was it.

After I eventually got up, I had a shower, got changed, ate my breakfast and was out the door at a record of 10 minutes later! Me and Troy decided that we would stay close to each other, except when in the bathroom. That would be just plain weird. After a while of walking I glanced at the house before me, The Bolton residence. For 5 minutes I stared at this house which I considered my second home until I went towards the front door and knocked, Troy answered and was ready for school. We left as soon as he answered and that began the longest day of our lives.

 **Troy's Pov:**

Me and Chad had been walking for awhile in a comfortable silence, I was listening to music whilst he was focusing his gaze either to his shoes or when we were crossing a road. "Dude you okay?" Chad asked, finally breaking the silence between us. I nodded, I wasn't really in the mood to talk at the moment. "Lets go knock for Gabi"

"Okay..." I mumbled, we were returning to the place where my best friend killed himself. How could they expect me to be myself after I witnessed my best friend kill himself! They all must have been crazy, in an extra 15 minutes we finally reached Gabriella's house. Thankfully Chad knocked and after a couple of minutes she came out the door and was ready for school. I kept my head down the whole way, Gabi had tried to start a conversation but it was always between her and Chad. I never participated because I couldn't be bothered.

For the first time since the attack East High had came into view and I was feeling even more nervous than before, Gabi could tell I was terrified so she held my hand and squeezed it ever so slightly to show that she was truly there for me. "Let's get this over and done with" I said scared, we continued to walk towards the ' _death place_ ' of Daniel Anderson.

East High stood in front of me, Chad and Gabi. My dad had told me to come to school earlier so the principal could check on us and to help us. I held my head low as we navigated through the corridors of East High yet again. In a matter of minutes we had finally reached Mr Matsui's office, Chad, Gabi and I walked in. Blank, emotionless expressions on our faces as we sat down and listened to his little ' _lecture_ ' on what to do incase we felt like we couldn't handle it. Halfway through the meeting my dad walked in and tried getting me to talk or atleast nod but that's when Chad mentioned to the Principal that I haven't spoke to anyone except him and Gabi since the attack.

"Alright, you three I made sure were all in the same class, along with Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Martha Cox and Kelsi Neilson. So here are all of your schedules, if you have any questions feel free to see Coach Bolton or Me. Just remember we are trying to make this easier and both of our doors are open! Your teachers have all been informed that you three are able to just walk out and come see me or Mr Bolton, agreed?" Chad and Gabi nodded, "alright, I think it's time that we let you all go to your lessons." We all stood up, my dad kissing the top of my head and walked out. Preparing ourselves for the journey ahead.

We reached our lockers and I sighed, "this is going to be the longest day of my life!" I groaned, Gabi looked at both of us sympathetically. Then she started to look at the difference between us. Chad had been eating more and was just in a better state then me, when she looked at me all she saw was a broken boy who had seen somethings and had been through things that no one should ever have to go through.

"Hey Guys!!" We all heard the gang say cheerfully, "Hey," I said softly, followed by Chad and Gabi. "Oh yeah, here are your new schedules from Mr Matsui. He made sure that we were all in the same class." Chad said, Gabi nodded and when the gang all got into their own separate conversations she just stared at me. Gabi could tell I was distant, "Hey," she said, rubbing my arm sympathetically, "you alright? Wanna get to homeroom?" I nodded and we left the group, no-one noticing our disappearance.

During homeroom Darbus had told us about how the police were dealing with the situation so if they saw police around school to not be freaked out. Me and Chad both had our eyes glued on the exact same spot. The one spot that I will never forget, where Daniel killed himself...

"Mr Bolton?, Mr Bolton?"

"Huh? What?"

"Mr Bolton you sure you're okay? Same with you Mr Danforth?"

"Yeah we are fine" Chad said, joining in.

"Okay, try and focus over here then unless you wanna share why you both were looking at the exact same spot?"

"that's where Daniel killed himself..." we both mumbled,

"Sorry, What was that?" Ms Darbus asked politely.

"That's were Daniel, Troy's other best friend ended his life..." Chad said, everyone stared at the pair. No-one could believe that in this exact classroom these two students had seen someone end their own life.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise..."

"It's okay" Chad warmly smiled at her. I nodded along. Homeroom ended 15 minutes later and that's when we were faced against the whole school for the first time since the Shooting.


	17. Chapter 17 -The Return-

**Zeke's Pov:**

After homeroom we all went to our lockers before heading to our classes, I noticed that Troy had his head down and was keeping quiet. So me being one of his closest friends I went over to him and asked, "Hey, wanna walk to class?" He nodded and we actually made a little conversation happen, I was careful never to mention anything painful towards Troy. We reached the class later and the whole gang sat at the back where we were able to sit.

 **Troy's Pov:**

Me and Zeke reached the classroom a couple of minutes later, the teacher gave me and Chad both a warm smile before explaining what the topic was about. My arm had started to bleed again so I carefully lifted up the fabric before I saw that my most recent and deep cut had started to bleed freely again, I knew that Chad had glanced over because as soon as I looked up and put the fabric back down he shared a worried glance at me. When the teacher had left the classroom he suddenly said, "Dude, please stop. I don't want your suicidal thoughts to return, I can't see you hurt yourself without feeling helpless. If you won't stop for me stop for Hannah, Gabi, Kayleigh and everyone else that is important to you!" I nodded and smiled **for real** since Hannah's and Kayleigh's death.

 **Chad's Pov:**

When I saw Troy's cuts again I instantly felt helpless and was wondering what went on in his head, I knew that he would blame himself for all of this but I never thought he would return to this. I wanted to tell Gabi but then I remembered that Gabi said that he promised her so would I be a good friend to tell his Girlfriend that he lied to her? Or would I be a good friend by saying nothing and praying that he doesn't try and **kill himself**?

"Dude, please stop. I don't want your suicidal thoughts to return, I can't see you hurt yourself without feeling helpless. If you won't stop for me stop for Hannah, Gabi, Kayleigh and everyone else that is important to you!" When I said that I noticed that he had smiled for real since his sister's death. For the rest of the class Troy had been more his old self, being loud and getting in trouble. We all smiled because he was not giving up yet anyway. He managed to get sent to another classroom which was really funny until I joined him. The best part about that was that it was to his father!

 **Jason's Pov:**

After watching Troy and Chad both get sent to another teacher I couldn't believe that the two most quietest people today and since then had managed to get themselves exited! I couldn't stop laughing, until I got exited. Man Karma's a bitch sometimes. When I saw Troy and Chad they both jumped up and started clapping and saying 'well done!' After the little moment was over we had to listen to Coach Bolton's lecture on behaviour, most of the time he was also shouting at his class to be quiet and then we all started laughing again once Zeke joined in the party. "Oh god..." was all Coach Bolton said before he forgot about telling us off and started to teach his class again, surprisingly gaining control. He told us to sit down and we were all given work to do.

 **Gabriella's Pov:**

I watched as Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason all got exited and to be honest I was thrilled that Troy was becoming more social, Jason only got exited for laughing, Zeke because he was not doing his work and well Troy and Chad were shouting, dancing on the tables and singing in such a bad tune. Lessons had finished awhile ago and we were all chilling in the cafeteria before the second set of lessons. "Dude! That was the funniest shit ever!" Chad said in between laughs, Troy was laughing so much that he couldn't even speak and he also went red in the face.

"You guys are unbelievable!" I said, holding back a chuckle, "You have got to admit though, that was hilarious!" Troy said calming himself down from laughing so much. "It was pretty funny." I said giggling, then I kissed him on the cheek before the bell rang telling us to go to our next lessons.

We all had maths but we all weren't in the same class, depending on our skills. Me, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha were in the top group. Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke and Jason were all in the middle set and Troy and Chad were in the bottom set, it's funny because they usually either get sent to my classroom or Zeke's depending whether our teacher wants them or not.

 **Taylor's Pov:**

Exactly 15 minutes and 30 seconds into maths class Troy and Chad had been sent to our classroom, it was so funny because they walked in and just sat down wherever whereas the normal person would respectfully wait until they are granted permission to sit down anywhere. Chad had positioned himself next to me whilst Troy had stratigically placed himself next to Gabi without her noticing.

 **Gabriella's Pov:**

I knew that Troy and Chad had been exited and I knew that Troy had sat down next to me but to be honest I was really frustrated with the maths equation to even speak to him. "Hey, Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Troy asked teased. He started tickling me and I was getting him back until the bell went saying that it was Period 4.


End file.
